A new day
by Owens Ash
Summary: a new day in the life with the Cullens. Breaking Dawn spoilsers! ONESHOT!


**Renesmee's point of view. **

**I sat in a crowded cafeteria across from my mom and dad. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were on ether side of me. My Jacob was getting us lunch, seeing as how no one but the two of us can eat human food. I still don't like the taste, but to remain hidden I ate it. **

**My dad was playing with my moms hair, when Jacob sat down next to me. He chuckled, I put my hand on his cheek to ask why.**

"**Edward why don't you just leave Bella and her hair alone while I eat." he answered to low for human ears to hear.**

"**Well Jacob if you could stop thinking about my daughter that way I might, but seeing as how you cant I wont." this time the whole family joined in laughing. This is one of those times I wish I had my dads gift I wanted to know what my Jacob was thinking about me. **

**I could tell my mom didn't like those two fighting. She still doesn't believe that she gets to be a vampire, have me, and Jacob all in one. I like that. **

**My next class I had with mom and dad, biology. Man I hated that class. Every thing we did made my parents look at each other, they would ether laugh or just look hopelessly into each others eyes. I still didn't get the reason.**

"**its simple Nessie, that's where I first met Bella, and the first time I knew that I would not kill her no matter how good she smelled." My dad answered me. That was weird man my mo must have smelt good. "You're absolutely right she smelled wonderful. Huh, Alice."**

**Alice laughed, and nodded. Alice and my mom are like best friends. **

"**Well I guess we better get going or we are al going to be late for our next class." Emmett said. Its not fair that Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Jacob get to be juniors, but Alice mom, dad, and I have to be sophomores.**

**We all left the cafeteria and went our own ways. I walked behind 'Bella and Edward' who were holding hands, and standing so close together. **

**I wonder what all the kids thought of us when we moved here. 'hey look at the adopted kids, I heard that the Cullen's and Hales wanted to move to a small town so they could be the center of attention.' **

"**Close" 'Edward' answered. I just laughed. I know every girl in this school thought how hot he, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob were. And every male in the school couldn't help drooling over me Rosalie, Alice and mom. **

**We were first in the room, naturally. Mom and dad went to their seat in the back of the room. I sat in the lab desk in front of them. After I sat my bag on the desk I turned around to talk to them. "Bella did you hear that Jasper and Emmett are betting you cant out run me. The clumsy one, I heard Jasper say."**

**She shook her head like she was chasing a bad thought away. "Their never going to let me forget that are they Edward. You should have seen me Nessie. I couldn't walk across a flat stable surface with out tripping. Emmett loved it." she paused and moved her hair out of her face. "Oh well I'll just remind him I beat him at arm wrestling." I laughed they did too.**

**Mr. Garange started class just then. "Edward Cullen?"**

"**Here, sir." dad answered. **

"**Isabella Hale?" Hale what a joke she is a Cullen.**

"**Here." **

"**Renesmee Cullen?" duh I was rite here.**

"**Here." I felt my chair move from under me. I saw my moms shoe pull back to he side of the desk. Ha she's going to pay for that. Don't say a word dad or I swear I will do something to your car. I threatened, I know he heard that. He murmured something so fast to mom.**

**The hour was over faster than normal. I spent it planning a way to get mom back. I was in the back seat of my dads car with Jacob and Alice. When my dad closed my moms door I had an idea. "Nessie that's not going to work." Alice said. **

**Jacob looked at me confused. "I'll tell you later sweetie. Thanks Alice, what did I ever do to you?"**

"**Nothing I just said it wont work." **

"**Well can we just go home Edward." Jacob asked.**

**It was a quiet ride home. Jacob held me in his arms the whole way back to the house. Once in side everybody went to their own corners. Jacob and I just looked into each others eyes. **

"**Don't forget Jacob." my dad yelled down the stairs. Hum I wonder what that was about. **

"**So Jake what are we doing for our anniversary?" oh mow it made since. Dad was reminding Jake to get me something this year. **

"**Well I think we should do something special. Thirty three years is a long time. I think we should go somewhere special. Maybe Hawaii, or Paris, or the Amazon. I know how much you miss Zafrina." how sweet.**

**I do miss Zafrina but I want to be alone with Jacob. "No I want to go somewhere new and with just you." I held up one finger. Knowing everyone was listening. "Hey mom where do you think would be fun."**

"**Rio De Janeiro." She answered with a little to much excitement. Hum I wonder?**

**Dad chuckled and sighed. "Don't even ask it's a long story." so I dint ask. **

**The next day at school in my psyche class. Witch I have with Emmett. I was sitting in my desk doodling a russet wolf on my note book next to the name Jacob. The teacher called the class to order and wrote 'mythical creatures' on the board. I heard Emmett cuss under his breath, I was sure I was the only one who heard it.**

**The teacher stood looking at the class till it quieted down. "Now who would like to tell me some mythical creatures?"**

**Emmett erupted in a roar of laughter that I picked up. It was hilarious. We both raised our hands. She called on Emmett. "Vampire!" he said. He extended his fist to me, witch I bumped with my own. **

**She pointed to me. "Shape-shifter" like my Jacob.**

"**Good now would you to please tell me why you chose those two?"**

**What?**

"**Well, vampires have fangs, and venom. At least almost all of them do." how did that get in there? "and they are super strong, and fast as lightning." he smiled and looked to me.**

"**Shape-shifters," like my Jacob "can change from human form to animal form when mad. And they are said to protect the people who need protection form other mythical creatures."**

**The teacher shook her head. "it sounds like you two believe in mythical creatures." we both nodded. No need to tell her that we were vampires and I am married to a shape-shifter. "well you two are crazy, they do not exist." **

**I am so glade Jake doesn't have this class or the wolf in him might have exploded, especially at the part about Emmett and I being crazy.**

**We laughed and listened to the rest of the lecture in silence. I walked out the door to where I knew Jake was waiting for me. I could hear his heart beating. "Hey Nessie, Emmett. Vampires, and Shape-shifters exist." Emmett just laughed. I shook it off. Then he pushed me I dint fall of course but it would have made me fall if I was not half vampire. Jake on the other hand walked up to the boy who said it. **

**The poor boy was about two feet shorter than Jake. All six foot eleven inches of Jake was shaking. Dad got between them and started pushing him back. By now the rest of the family was there trying to help my dad.**

**Emmett had him around the neck and using his full strength. "Come on Jake don't make me do this." Emmett begged.**

**I got in Jakes face and put my hand on his cheek. I showed him what I would do if he did what he was about to do. He stopped shaking. I told him thank you with out anyone but my dad knowing. **

"**Hey Jake got to have your family fight your battles for you?" this time my dad lunged at his throat. Hum I wonder? My mom was in front of him before he could touch him. **

**A hiss escaped form my moms mouth. She had her arms wrapped around his waist holding him still. I went over and put my arms around them both. "Daddy please stop." I asked too low for any one not in my family. He relaxed. **

"**Wonder what is with Edward and Bella?" one of the bystanders asked to him self. **

**When we were back at the house every one was looking at dad. "What was that Edward?" mom asked. He had his arms around her so she couldn't turn to look at him. **

"**He thought he would like to 'do' Nessi and you if you were not in a relationship with Jake and I." ok now I got it. His girls are off limits **

"**Edward you just about exposed us. You're lucky when you moved I was faster." mom put her hand on his face trying to sooth him. I could tell he wanted us to be safe but he just about got us all in trouble. Not that the Volturi would challenge us. **


End file.
